


The Language of Love

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Language of Love

Steve was pouring himself a hot cup of coffee. It was 7:30 in the morning. He had already gone for his morning run around the complex and done some lifting in the gym. Just enough time for a pot of coffee to brew. As he was putting the mug to his lips, Bucky, silent as always, snatched the cup away and took a grateful gulp.

"Thank you." Bucky said sleepily in Russian.

"You're welcome." Steve replied in French, feeling playful.

"You know," Bucky continued in Russian, "I've been all over the world. Heard millions of people speak dozens of languages. But it's the sound of your voice, after all of these years, that really makes me lose my cool..." He nuzzled beneath Steve's jaw, pressing his lips to the soldier's sweat-sweet skin. Steve leaned back against the counter, feeling Bucky's slick tongue running along the pulse point of his throat.

"Isn't it too early for something like this?" Steve murmured in French.

"Never..." Bucky slurred in Russian against Steve's skin, "You taste delicious." Steve gripped the back of Bucky's shirt, pulling him closer. As Bucky pressed their mouths together, Steve could taste the salt from his skin on the soldier's lips.

He was reminded of all those years ago. The first time Bucky had kissed him. It was a sloppy childish kiss; a desperate attempt to get Steve to stop crying after he had had a nightmare. It was months after his mother's funeral. He had clung to Bucky, tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest felt tight. He was drowning; gasping for breath. Drinking in Bucky's scent and the taste of his lips. That soft mouth was plundering his own, begging him to think of anything else. To focus on pleasure instead of pain.

"Oh, Buck..." Steve was jolted back to reality as Bucky pressed his hand against those tight sweatpants. Steve could feel himself stiffen beneath those squeezing fingers.

"You're just as beautiful as when I first saw you, in the compound." Bucky whispered in Russian. Steve had to swallow a gasp. He remembered finding Bucky: delirious, dehydrated, malnourished. He was barely able to stand. At the time, Steve had no idea what they had done to his friend, but through all of the torturous experiences the only thing Bucky could think of was how angelic Steve looked to his addled brain.

"To tell you the truth..." Bucky lapsed back into English, "You were all I could think of as I fell. How lonely you would be without me. How much I would miss you, whether I survived the fall or not." Steve balled his fists in Bucky's shirt, leaning his forehead against the cool fabric.

"I... I thought I'd lost you forever..." Steve breathed heavily, "I was a complete mess without you."

"But you're here...now...and I'm here, as real as anything..." Bucky kissed Steve tenderly, cupping his face in those rough calloused hands. The flare of passion returned as the soldier kissed him; as Steve breathed a wanton sigh against Bucky's damp lips. It was all in the past now: the memories, the pain, the regret. Steve wanted to live for the present.

"Oh..." Steve panted raggedly, fingers clutching the edge of the counter as Bucky sunk to his knees, taking Steve's pants with him. He wrapped his lips around that smooth flared head, fingers brushing lovingly over those milky smooth thighs. The soldier twitched and shuddered beneath Bucky's hungry mouth.

Bucky fumbled with something in a cupboard and Steve heard the click and twist of a cap. Slick fingers spread his cheeks apart, sliding smoothly over his entrance. He glanced down to see Buck wiggling out of his pants, his cock hard and glistening; it made Steve's mouth water.

Those fingers pushed into him, making the soldier gasp. Bucky slipped one then two well-oiled fingers into Steve's tight hole. He wrapped his lips around Steve's cock again, sucking hungrily; feeling himself twitch. Steve's brain was a tangle. One hand released the counter and buried itself in Bucky's hair. He spread his legs wider, thrusting shallowly into the soldier's mouth. Bucky's slick tongue teased the underside of Steve's cock as he wrapped a warm hand around his own dripping erection, stroking lazily.

The soldier moaned, leaning his whole weight against the counter to support himself. Bucky's mouth was molten hot and Steve leaned his head back with a groan of pleasure as Buck slid down and all of the way back up. He released Steve's dripping cock with a wet sound,

"How do you want it, babydoll?" Steve glanced down at Bucky, messy hair sticking to his forehead, a cheeky knowing smirk on his face, cock glistening wet with excitement. Steve pulled Bucky to his feet and took his place, sinking to his knees, taking that rigid piece of silken flesh into his mouth. He bobbed his head, feeling the weight of Bucky's cock on his tongue. He sucked greedily, remembering the taste and feel exactly. It all came flooding back to him; exactly how Bucky loved to be touched. Steve dragged his teeth along the underside playfully.

"Ooohhhhh....!" Bucky inhaled sharply, his hands flying to the back of Steve's head. He pressed forward gently, but Steve didn't need the encouragement, he slid Bucky's cock further between his damp lips, tightening the pressure.

"Oh, Steve....if you keep doing that, I'm going to come right here...." The soldier let the idea cross his mind for a moment, but then thought better of it. He wanted something more. He slowly released Bucky's length, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. The soldier was half-slumped against the counter; cock dripping wet. Steve braced himself over the counter and Bucky didn't need to be told twice.

"You know how I like it, Buck..." Steve's voice was deeper and huskier than usual, betraying his growing arousal. Bucky stood behind Steve and lined everything up, taking a deep breath before pushing forward. He sheathed himself completely and Steve let out a feral groan pushing back against the soldier, wanting Bucky as deep as he would go.

The soldier pulled out and shoved back in again, making Steve arch his back in pleasure. He gripped a handful of Steve's golden hair and pulled, bringing their bodies closer together. Steve's body was extra sensitive, and Bucky's onslaught was making him weak in the knees.

"I know you like it rough in bed because you put on such a pure face to everyone else..." Bucky drove in hard again and made Steve moan. That sound sent a thrill up Bucky's spine and he bit down on Steve's shoulder, driving into him like it was their first time.

Years ago, in that dusty little apartment, Steve was a lot bolder than Bucky had suspected. Probably from all of the fight-or-flight situations he had been forced into as a kid; choosing to stand up for himself rather than turn tail like a coward. Steve’s smooth nimble fingers soon found the thickening curve of Bucky’s erection, straining through his boxers. Bucky gasped into Steve’s mouth, loving the unexpected turn that this encounter was taking. He thought he would have had to push Steve through every little thing, reassuring and cajoling him into submission. But he was more than perfectly willing on his own.

The soldier drove in again and again, relishing the tight heat of Steve's body. He was reminiscing on how he loved Steve as a scrawny sickly kid when they were living in Brooklyn, and he thought that he probably loved him even more now; this bulky, muscled hunk who was just as tenderhearted as when they were kids. Steve's impassioned groans brought Bucky to reality and he hadn't realized how close he had gotten.

"Oh, baby, you keep your ass this tight, and I won't last much longer..." Bucky growled out in husky Russian. Steve could only moan, feeling Bucky throb wickedly inside him. He pressed back against Bucky's hips and heard himself taking shuddering panting breaths. He gripped the edge of the counter like a lifeline and felt Bucky wrap a sure hand around his dripping cock.

He stroked Steve with sure squeezing fingers, feeling the soldier twitch against his hand. He gnawed on Steve's shoulder again and yanked his hair with his free hand. Steve was moaning like a beast in heat. The constant rush of pain and pleasure drove him over the edge blissfully and he shuddered as Bucky came hard inside him, watching with a predatory gaze as Steve shot his load all over the counter, groaning with satiated need.

Bucky pulled out slowly, leaning heavily against the counter with Steve. The coffee had gone cold long ago, but they were too comfortable and worn out to care.

"I've missed that so much." Steve said in slurred French.

"Well, we can do it whenever you want, babydoll. I'll never let you miss it again." Bucky replied romantically in Russian.


End file.
